Duo Survivors
by Surviving Devil
Summary: Its been three years since the lockdown, two years since Abel banished the demons from his world. He's then given a warning, about an Ordeal. Can he survive this ordeal, and find what has happened to his brother, Hiro, and cousin Nayoa? Or will he die trying?


G/N: I've thought about how to write this for a bit now, and after tossing and turning thoughts in my head I finally thought of a way to write it. In this fic, its going to take place after Gin's ending, if theirs a day eight I'm not going to follow that part, mainly because I've never played the 3DS version of devil survivor 1. It is going to take place during the events of devil survivor 2. Also, some of the paring might not be cannon, if there are any canon pairings.

A little thing, I'm going to have Hiro be two years younger then Abel and their brothers in this fic. Just thought I'd tell you. Also before I forget, I own nothing.

Demonic connections.

Abel's shock.

Abel smiled slightly. He had on his black long sleeve shirt and red pants. He still wore the ones Yuzu had given him. His eyes, a pale shade of blue. His blue hair, coming down to his neck.

"What are you smiling about?" Questioned his girlfriend Yuzu. She had red hair, tied back into a small ponytail. She had it tied back with her bandana, which was pink. She had on a red tank top, along with shorts that stopped at her knee.

"Nothing, just can't believe its been three years." He said back.

"It's been a while hasn't it." Said their best friend, Atsuro. He had a blue hoodie on, with the hood up. He had long left behind that hat of his, since it got damaged in the final fight to get rid of the demons. He had his laptop in the side pack, like always.

"Yet the world knows nothing of what happened." Said Abel, a slightly sad smile on his face. They, along with their friends Gin, Keisuke, and Midori had banished the demons from their world. The government claimed it was mass hallucination from a gas leak, but the six of them knew that it was a lie.

His phone started to ring, and he looked down at it. A slight smile appeared on his face, as he answered it.

"What's up, bro?" He questioned, the other person on the phone.

"Nothing, just finished the exam and wanted to know if you wanted to meet up in a few hours." Said his brother Hiro.

"Let me ask the group." He said turning to his two friends. "Hiro wants to know if we can meet up later." He stated.

"Sure thing." Said his two friends.

"We can meet up, but its going to have to be in a few hours." Said Abel to Hiro.

"Well, I'll see you later." Said his brother, hanging up.

"Does he know anything about the lockdown?" Questioned Yuzu, looking at the phone.

"I don't know, at times he seems to, but at other times he doesn't. Like he called Naoya, Cain before. Then act like nothing happened as if he never said that." Said Abel, seeming to be in thought.

"He did hang out with Nayoa a lot, he could have told him about it." Stated Atsuro. They had been walking around the shopping district, with no destination in mind. Abel looked up, seeing the sun was in the center of the sky.

Abel noticed that they were getting close to where Gin lived. They had been hanging around him more and more since the lockdown ended.

"Who wants to visit Gin?" Questioned Abel, turning back to the group.

"He's not home, he told me that he was going to be at Nagoya to watch one of Haru's concert and make sure nothing bad happens to her." Said Yuzu.

"That sucks, I wanted to see Haru." Said Atsuro in a sad voice. Abel heard something, and he pulled out his COMP.

"You still carry that thing around?" Questioned Yuzu, surprised. Abel turned to her.

"I didn't at first, but one day when I went back to my house I had a message from someone calling themselves M. I don't know who it is, but I've kept this on me ever sense." He told them. "And it appears I've got a new message, from M again." He said, holding his COMP downward.

Yuzu and Atsuro quickly leaned down, looking over his shoulders looking at the COMP.

"King of Bel, demons have reappeared in your world. We know its not of your design, yet the world is soon to fall again. Only one that can stop it is someone close to you. Will your survive this ordeal, or fall."

"Lets survive."

They looked up at each other.

"Don't tell me!" Yelled Atsuro, turning to Abel.

"We have to go through all that hell again?" Questioned Yuzu, looking sad.

"We need to find Hiro, fast." Said Abel, a paranoid look crossed his face.

"Ok, you look for Hiro, me and Yuzu are going to go back to our houses and find our COMP's." Said Atsuro, running off with Yuzu behind him. Abel quickly nodded running off. He reached the school as fast as he could, and quickly went to the office.

"I'm looking for my brother, Desku Hiro is he still in the building?" Questioned Abel. The man behind the desk gave him a slight look, before looking down at the papers in front of him.

"No, he signed himself out about an hour ago." Said the man behind the desk. Abel didn't even stop for him to finish. He turned around and ran off, trying to find him. He was hoping that he wouldn't have to tap into the power of Bel, counting the first message from M stated they would watch closely.

He ran through the streets, before looking at his digital watch, seeing it was 13. He felt a shock, as the ground started to shake. He knew what was happening, the ordeal was coming.

Atsuro ran. He was rushing as fast as he could, back to his house. He quickly went around a street corner, running into someone.

"Jackass, watch where your going!" Yelled out a man to his side.

"It's ok Kaido, he didn't knock me over." Said the lady in front of him. Atsuro looked up seeing a man with brown hair, gelled back with spikes. He had a long tench coat on, which was black. He had a slightly angry smirk on his face. Atsuro knew right away it was Kaido.

The woman in front of him, with purplish, blue hair going halfway down her back. She had a shirt on, with a coat over it. A yellow scarf was around her neck. He knew her as Mari.

"Atsuro?" Questioned Mari, looking at him.

"Mari! Kaido!" He yelled out.

"What is it, Geek?" Questioned Kaido, getting annoyed.

"Abel got a message, talking about another ordeal was on its way. Were all rushing to get our COMP's you two should as well!" He yelled out, rushing past them. He could hear them say something, but he couldn't make out what it was.

As he entered his house, he looked at the clock. It was 1 P.M. He ran into his room, opening his desk. He quickly grabbed his COMP. The ground started to shake, as he smashed against the wall. As his vision faded he heard someone yell out shit. He blacked out.

Yuzu, ran through the streets, fearing the worst. She was hoping this M person, was just playing some kind of sick joke. She dreaded the thought of another demon outbreak. She ran into her house, throwing the front door open.

She didn't care that it was left open, and continued rushing up to where she kept it. She opened her closet door, and reached for a shoe box. As she opened it she pulled out the COMP. She opened it, shocked that the demon summoning program was active again. She then noticed she had a new message.

She quickly went in opened it. It was from Abel.

Attention all COMP users, due to circumstances the COMP's functionality has been turned back on.

She was shocked, she hadn't expected that to happened Abel to already turn them back on, or at least not yet. The place was shaking violently, sending her backwards. She landed on her bed.

"Midori, what did you say?" Questioned Keisuke, staring at her. She had her phone out in front of her, a distressed look on her face. She was wearing a bright pink shirt with her hair tied back. She had a black skirt on.

Keisuke had a black shirt on, with short brown hair, coming down to his ears. Glasses, over his eyes and had black pants on.

"I signed up for a website called Nicaea. It's suppose to send you a video of one of your friends deaths if somethings going to happen. And I just got one of Atsuro, it showed him rushing into a room, grabbing his COMP out of a desk. The ground started to shake and he fell and hit his head on the wall and landed face up on the ground."

"Then as he laid there, the roof caved in on top of him." She said slightly scared.

"This has to be a prank right, I mean why would he need a COMP?" Questioned Keisuki. Right as he said that, his phone started ringing. He looked down at it, seeing that he had a text from Mari. He opened it with Midori over his shoulders.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but Atsuro gave us a warning about an ordeal and said something about get our COMP's." Said the text.

"Shit!" Yelled out Keisuki, as he turned around, facing Midori, who was surprised by him suddenly yelling out. "Let me see the video." He said, holding out his hand. Midori handed him the phone. He watched the video, taking note of the location.

"That's his house, come on, I know where it is." He said, rushing away, still holding her phone.

"Wait up!" She yelled after him, rushing off. They ran through the streets until they reached his house. The door was left open, and Keisuki rushed in. The world started shaking. "Shit!" He quickly to walk on, being thrown from side to side. As he reached the end of the hall, he found Atsuro on the ground.

Keisuki quickly grabbed his arm, pulling him away. Midori quickly ran up behind him, seeing Keisuki pulling Atsuro, and quickly helped out. They just exited the house when the roof collapsed. Keisuki was panting as he looked at the building Atsuro was going to die in.

Keisuki turned to Midori, who was looking down at her phone. Light quickly shinning across the area as a Jack Frost exited the phone.

"He-ho, if I kill you I get set free!" It exclaimed, about to punch her. She quickly ducked as its fist went over her head.

"He-ho, I'll get you." He said turning. Midori punched it in the face. Her hand started to freeze as she pulled her hand away.

"Freak'n cold." She said taking a step back. It turned to her, freezing part of her arm. Keisuki punched it in the back of its head, knocking it to the ground. Midori quickly kicked, it in the head knocking its head off.

It vanished, going into the phone.

"What the hell was that about?" Questioned Keisuki staring at the phone.

"I don't know... Where did this app come from?" She questioned.

Nayoa was sitting inside of a cell. After the lockdown he was taken by Izuna and other members of the self defense force. He was under watch for his involvement in the lockdown, though he could leave when ever he wants, they just forced him to sleep under their watch and always have three guards with him.

He was waiting for someone, he had grown close to after the lockdown. He had the same number haori on, with a black shirt. He had cut his hair a bit shorter. He was about to leave, when his cell door opened. Amane came inside of the cell.

"Finally show up do you?" He questioned, walking over to her.

"Sorry, traffic was bad for some reason." She responded, giving him a hug. In the time since the lockdown they had grown closer.

"We should leave soon." Said Nayoa, staring down at her.

"This aura coming off you... your care close to the Shinning one." Came a voice from the corner. Nayoa quickly let go of Amane, looking of into the corner. He saw a man with white curly hair, a red shirt with black stripes. His hand was close to his chin, as if he was in deep thought.

"Who the hell are you?" Questioned Nayoa, glaring at him.

"He wasn't there when I walked in." Amane commented.

"I have no common name, though you'll need one to call me by... you can call to me as Anguished One." Said the man, staring at them.

"You...your not human are you?" Questioned Nayoa.

"I feel I must warn you of a ordeal that is close, will you survive it?" The Anguished One stated as he faded away.

"Another ordeal..." Started, Nayoa staring at where the man had once been.

"We should get our COMP's." Said Amane, feeling a bit worried.

"I have a few here, though I wonder who he was calling Shinning One." Said Nayoa, reaching into a hole in the wall. He pulled out two COMP's. "Though Abel will not let demons out I bet." He said, handing her a COMP.

Right as he said that, a message went out, from Abel. He was shocked to hear that Abel had started allowing the demons to be resummoned. Him and Amane, started up the summoning function.

Abel, looked up, from the wall he was thrown into. He could see people rushing in every direction.

"So it was true." He said, looking around. He saw something fall from the sky, which looked strange. It fell in another area. He quickly rushed to it, as fast as he could. He found that it looked like a cone, with some strange rock above it.

To his surprise, there was a group of people wearing some kind of yellow uniform around it. They had some demons, though their attacks weren't doing anything. As Abel looked at the creature, he could see that the 'rock' above the cone was getting bigger and bigger.

He couldn't make out much, because of how far away he was, but it soon exploded. When the smoke cleared he could see that cone was still there, but all the people and demons were burned to a crisp.

"It's like Beldr all over again." He said, as he turned away. He knew he wouldn't be able to do anything against it. As he left, he pulled out his COMP, quickly typing a message, and sending it to everyone.

He then used some of the power of Bel, to reactivate the summoning function of the COMP's. He could tell this was going to be a long day.


End file.
